Never again!
by The a-z of my life
Summary: In which the avengers learn all the reasons they should not be allowed in public. swearing, sexual references and possibly slash in the later chapters. multi chapters. co-written with ithurial. A little Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Bitch, I'm fabulous!**

_Or The avengers and Loki's adventure in New York City. _

_Or Burn it to the ground! (inspired by the nickelback song)_

Chapter one- food.

Stark strummed the first chord of Black Sabbath's best on his air guitar, while dancing round his favourite living room in the Stark towers. The volume was almost deafening, all but shaking the entire room and its contents alive.

Bruce stomped into the room, almost breaking the glass door and pulled out the stereo-systems cord dramatically.

Tony almost fell over as he turned around and was met with a rather more than pissed off Scientist in his nightclothes.

" I am trying to read, and then possibly sleep! IT IS ELEVEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT" Bruce yelled but finally lowered his voice and pleaded "please, try to keep it down."

"Why are you getting ready for bed?" frowned Tony, which Bruce just rolled his eyes at and pointed out that maybe it was because that's what people do at night, sleep. At this Tony started laughing:

"not tonight!"

and with this Bruce finally remember that they had arranged for Thor and Steven to come round. He suddenly felt very silly but also had to laugh slightly to himself.

"Oh god! Shit, yeah, I absolutely forgot"Bruce slumped into a nearby armchair as he spoke but his bum had hardly touch the cushion before Tony was picking him back up and pushing in the direction of the door and his room.

"Evidently, now go and make yourself pretty before they arrive, we can't very well have people round with you in your PJ's"

Bruce laughed at his 'Tower-mate' and jumped up the metal stairs while Tony put his music back on at full volume and continued where he had left off.

" What manor of sound is this! It neither gladdens the heart nor tells tales of great deeds!" Thor Bellowed upon entrance, putting his ear to the massive speaker, which would have deafened if not thrown over a mere mortal. Bruce turned off the infernal racket for the second time as Tony had attempted to slap Thor on the back playfully but the demi-god hadn't even noticed and Tony had almost broke his hand.

"do you never get tired of speaking like that?" Stark jested.

Captain America also followed Thor in and was greeted in turn as well. But while they were chatting with jokes, laughs they didn't realise they had left the door open.

" well I must say, this tower of yours is quite amazing; simply brilliant" came a familiar voice from the door way, they all tuned to see his smug smirk.

"Brother! I had began to wonder where you had got to" Thor exclaimed rather clumsily.

" good evening boys" Loki greeted as he walked through the room "I just love your decorator, you've got to give me his number" he complimented in his disconnected way.

"what is _that_ doing here" Bruce was the first to speak and had directed his comment to Thor but largely to his new friends as well. It was evident in his voice that Loki's presence upset him and the god of mischief himself found a good amount of comfort in that. The two had never gotten on, maybe it was because they shared a lot of the same insecurity's? or was it that Loki was what Bruce was afraid he was and had become- _the monster parents tell there kids about_? Either way, although none in team liked Loki but it was only Bruce who had a real vendetta against him.

" why, serving his punishment of course! He is to be kept under my surveillance for seven dawns!" Thor beamed smugly, oblivious and very proud of himself.

"A WEEK!" Bruce yelled without thinking. He closed his eyes to try and stop himself, it sometimes works if he escapes for a little while. He took a deep breath. Tony was eyeing him carefully, oh how he did worry sometimes.

"a-a week. Are you, are you crazy? I thought the Norse gods were evil, didn't you like sow his mouths together once?"

Captain America winced and looked at Loki like really! But got ignored, he was getting used to it.

Thor on the other hand was rather confused, what that got to do with anything and yes a week!

"Bruce?" Tony spoke softly, just checking, he had found before that looks can be very deceiving, but Bruce had replied quickly almost snapping.

"i'mfine."

Tony was exactly happy with his reply but he could make things worst by pressing so he just smiled at him awkwardly.

Thor didn't speak but gave Bruce a questioning glare. Bruce looked over at Tony and then back at Thor again.

"you know what, never mind. It doesn't matter" he clarified to Steve who questioned his reaction. " "let's eat" he faked a smile and chewed on his bottom lip before walking towards the sofa and falling on to it.

"well this should be fun" Steve mutter sarcastically as they all followed Bruce over to the seating area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitch, I'm fabulous!**

_Or The avengers and Loki's adventure in New York City. _

_Or Burn it to the ground! (inspired by the nickelback song)_

**This the second instalment of our Avengers fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed the last and enjoy this one. Thank you for everyone who read and to those who put it on alert. **

Chapter Two –Food(_part 2_)

" so, what do you want to eat?" Tony laid back on his Arm chair "I don't think we have much in"

Since Pepper had left Tony for a Mexican Architect, they eat out mostly. Pepper had always done the vast majority of shopping and cooking in the house. She enjoyed cooking and here would always be a wonderful smell of ingredients and roasting meats in the early evening. She even made Bruce pancakes on his birthday once- he hadn't had the heart to tell her he didn't like pancakes.

Tony's expression had turned somewhat sombre for a second as he had spoke, it often did when she was the topic, not that anyone ever really noticed. He didn't like to talk about her and when Bruce had tried to comfort him about it he had always put on a fake smile and ran off somewhere.

"I want something Chessey!" Loki chimed as he tried to work out how to sit on a dark executive bean bag. Who would have guessed he was an evil god from his childish grin?

Thor concurred, emphasizes with his giant fist to a glass coffee table. Steve winced, worried it was going to smash but it was safe and he could breathe a sigh of relief.

They had descended upon the take out menus, trying to decide what country's cuisine they would be ordering. Stark had suggested just ordering a couple different but they had decided against it as it would cause unnecessary fuss.

"hold on" began Steven " what about the tall Green alien?"

"what about him?" Thor shrugged as Loki sighed at the offensive term he was being refereed to as.

"well dose he get food or what?"

"no he dose not!" Bruce almost snarled.

" you can't withhold food, that barbaric!" Loki protested.

"Barbaric? And suppose killing -"

"Yes he can eat!" Tony cut Bruce off rolling his eyes, hopping they wasn't going to be like this all night.

They ordered, well Captain America ordered the food, they had settled on Pizza, and when it came Loki answered the door so they got it for free...While eating they had decided to put the radio on for some light background noise.

"Arghh!" Thor moaned "I love this one!" he exclaimed singing along to Whistle by Flo-rider, very badly.

"Do you know what this song is about!" cackled Tony, trés gracefully.

"why yes of course! Its about a young maidens whistling because the man asked her too! Its very odd but then I figured so are all of you midguardians!"

It was not very long till all the food was gone and they were bored once more.

"okay, lets play a game" Stark stumbled over to his drinks cabinet "Its called Tequila shots Truth's!"

no one looked even enthusiastic about the idea.

Loki had even commented about how he didn't really want to get drunk with a load people who hated his guts, however he portrayed it a lot more sarcastically and was ignored by his Brother who was surprisingly, all for drinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitch, I'm fabulous!**

_Or The avengers and Loki's adventure in New York City. _

_Or Burn it to the ground! (inspired by the nickelback song)_

**okay, so I just realized that the titles here is not the real title. This is what we had it as originally, I don't know why its just what me and my sister put it as when we was messing around with the first draft. But I was afraid that it might offend some people... **

Chapter three –drinking games.

"the game goes like this" Tony began as he pored out the shots. They all sat round the glass coffee table. "if its my turn, I say "i have never...then something I have never done. Everyone who has done it, has to down there shot in one."

they all looked round sceptically at each other.

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea, Tony" Bruce giggled nervously, chewing on his gums as he spoke.

"what's the problem? Its only a bit of fun" Steven frowned, confused at the doctors anxiety.

"nothing, I just think we all have things that we would prefer that not everyone, necessarily knew...about"

"I've got nothing to hid" shrugged Loki and everyone agreed with some form of gesture or another.

"oh come off of it, everyone's got something to hid" Bruce practically scoffed pessimistically. He then received a few worried glanced; wondering if their was something that they, maybe shouldn't, but really would rather like to know about Bruce. "on seconds thought lets play the game. Just a bit of fun, huh?"

And with that rather quizzical start, they began their game. Flipping a coin to decide who would go first, it was soon decided Steven would have to ponder a statement of which he was curious about his team.

"okay then" he announced upon his eureka moment "I have never...been to jail"

there was silence for a couple of minutes before Loki drank. Well, it was hardly surprising, he was technically in jail at this very moment. They don't exactly have jail on Asgard. They just kill them, so this was as close as he could get without actually being dead. Which is impossible because he's a god. No one flinched.

"well that was boring" Steven sighed "what is the point of this game?"

"to get absolutely stinking drunk, embarrass each other and probably never see to each other ever again." Tony explained.

"can you imagine how long it would take to get drunk at this rate, mortals?" Thor moaned.

"It actually easy enough to work out, if...never mind" Bruce received several exasperated looks. "my turn" he decided as Tony had poured Loki another drink.

"no." Tony said bluntly, shaking his head.

"sorry?"

"There is obviously something your hiding! I want to find out what it is" Tony refereed back to his earlier statement " hold on, do I know?" There were many things that Tony had found out about Bruce during the short couple of months they had lived together but he could tell that someone like Bruce always had at least double the information then he would let people know on a casual basses.

"what are you talking about" Bruce frowned

" well played" Tony squinted at him and then decided that he would take a turn "i have never...oh fuck, your right! This game is as boring as Captain a-holes sex life"

"what now then?" Loki yawned, getting really rather bored of his older brothers new friends.

"Why don't we go out for a drink" Bruce suggested

they all agreed that, that is a very good idea and began to get up to leave. Just as they were leaving with their scarf's and boots, Tony stopped Bruce by the door.

"what?" Bruce laughed lightly as Tony put his hand on Bruce's chest to stop him by the door. And eyed him suspiciously "what did you do?" his face came closer and they both started laughing.

"i will find out you know"

"find out what!" Bruce giggled.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, not laughing. Tony pulled Bruce's scarf and tucked it into his navy blue coat. Bruce wasn't sure of what to do with his hands. Dose he put them on Tony? OH GOD NO! He thought to himself. He can't put them in his pockets because Tony had pulled him too close so they just dangled there as Tony looked into his deep green eyes, making him feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"do you remember when you got this coat?" Tony asked

"you mean when you brought it for me because you said my clothes embarrassed you" Bruce frowned, still insulted by the comment made when they had first moved in together. Tony bite his lip as he smiled to himself, sliding his hands down the breast of Bruce's coat.

"you wear it everyday"he looked up at Bruce, still biting his lower lip.

Right at that moment Loki barged between them sighing over dramatically, Itching to make some kind of sassy remark. But he had promised to be on his best behaviour. The thought only made himself laugh. Please! No, he was just buying himself time and gaining their trust until he found something funny enough to be worth the risk of being sent back to Asgard. It had so much unfinished business on this mortal world...

Tony closed the door behind them, having Jarvis lock it.


	4. Chapter 4

Never again.

Chapter 4.

Living in New York. Always had its perks, for example it as a city so it wasn't long before they found a suitable bar to stop off at. After zooming past several themed and one gay bar, in Tony's MG, they found it. The big sign about the doorman and main entrance was the words "Puzzles" in Neon white letters. It looked like an average, middle of road bar. There wasn't loads of people inside and that was exactly what they was looking for, somewhere quiet-ish where they could have a drink. Much to Tony and Thor's distress.

They pulled up outside and with one look at Tony by the doorman, they were let straight in. people started whispering, partly because they were excited that the Avengers where here (well, some of the Avengers) and the others were all annoyed that Loki was there.

Where most of them loved the attention, god knows Tony would probably die without it. Its his oxygen but Bruce was trying to hid behind Thor as they walked in. he hated it when they were on Newspapers and on the TV, always slightly paranoid that people thought the same about him as they did Loki.

Turns out there where more people then they had realised in the club and it wasn't long until Steven had managed to loose everyone. He stood in a crowd of people, wondering what to do. He could dance? But then again people aren't exactly doing the waltz. He wasn't sure what they were doing...maybe it wasn't a dance floor, rather a massive group of epileptic people, he mused.

"hey solider" the soft but slurred voice of a tipsy Asian looking girl who had walked over to the Captain. She had obviously recognised him as Captain America as he clearly wasn't wearing his military uniform.

"why, hello young lady. Sorry, but you haven't seen any of the gentlemen I previously entered this fine establishment with, how you?" he queried.

"hey, you wanna come party with me and my girls, we shots!"she wasn't listening and this vexed Steven slightly but he caught a glimpse of Loki's hair and even he was a savour compared to "the modern, women" as Steven refereed to them as.

"unfortunately, I am going to have to decline miss, I have just spotted one of my chums over by the bar, but do have fun."

"whatever.." she mumbled and within seconds she was lost in the ocean of people, which had engulfed her. Steven took this oppatunity to make for the bar, which is where he had seen Loki. It wasn't long before he found where they all were. Tony had gotten they a table and apparently Loki had just got the first round in.

"we assumed you would want a beer" Tony said as Steven sat down next to Bruce.

"yeah, that's why I got you this pink thing" Loki grinned passing a sickly fabulous cocktail to him as sat next to Tony.

"...thanks" Steven smiled sarcastically while eyeing it up, wondering if it was safe to drink.

Thor who was sitting in the middle of the curved bench seat, and squashing everyone, was moaning that it was unacceptable that they did not have meed, that his drink was too small and only fit for "mere Maidens and Loki" to consume.

"she how comes you didn't invite Natasha or Clint" Steven asked.

"yes why, tony" Bruce smiled Sarcastically, eyes wide at his tower-mate. Tony sighed.

"look I have nothing against Natasha-"Tony began

"Yet, you never let me invite her to anything or over at all" Bruce moanned.

"because she will tell that Bird face guy and then he'll end up coming"

" you mean Clint?" Steven asked slightly confused.

"yes!" Tony almost shouted.

"oh please don't go into your little rant about his sun glasses, there so he can shoot the arrows" Bruce sighed like an old house wife.

"but he wears the ALL THE TIME!" Tony exclaimed.

"can you stop being so boring please!"Loki whinnied "god! Its so pathetic!"

"yes?" Thor looked round at his brother confused.

"oh shut up your only a demi-god" Loki retorted. And to that Thor started sulking with his arms crossed.

"fuck this!" Bruce exclaimed rather abnormaly, for him anyways "I'm dancing, if you follow me you have to shut the hell up" he stood up on his chair and was contemplating on how to get out.

"lord, yes." Loki agreed so much, and stood up as well but he was on the edge so he could just stand up.

"you hate dancing" Tony frowned

"Since when"

"since every time strictly comes on or we are in a club. Your made your opinion on the subject matter quite clear in the past."

"oh go away" Bruce resulted childishly. And sighed over dramatically "AMERICA! Please!" he gestured with his hands to get out the way.

"oh sorry" Steven stood up and cleared a way for Bruce, whom stood down with the hand of Steven like a young girl getting off a horse. Loki laughed at Bruce's sudden change in attitude, the rest of them had gotten used to it, to some degree or another. Bruce thanked Steven and disappeared into the crowd, Loki smile smugly, then did much of the same.

"well that was rather odd!" announced Thor, he never just says anything, but would you if you were Thor?

"sadly, no its not" Tony sighed. "but let's look on the bright side, at least him and Loki aren't arguing any more" he downed the rest of his drink.

"what's...the deal with -" Steven was cut off by Tony

"what Bruce?" both Steven and Thor nodded, interested in his reply. If anyone was to know much about Bruce it would be Tony.

"I'm not really sure, he doesn't talk much and hides a lot of stuff." Tony mused "I know he has a therapist, obviously anger issues. I think he takes antidepressants...happy pills (he explained for Steven) he takes some kind of tablets, I'm not sure what. But that's all I've got..oh! He's very sensitive and unpredictable, mood-wise."

"I think we should also commence in the dancing activity as well" Thor decided, slamming his fist on the table.

"why not?" Tony sighed and so they finished there drinks and was on their merry way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never again**

**chapter 5**

The dance floor was alive as the moving organism that the general public had become, moved to the blaring beats that the DJ blasted out. Both new, old, mainstream and alternative. The club was obviously trying to please all types of people with there wide range of music and very safe decorating and staff uniforms.

By the time Steven, Tony and Thor had made their way over to find Bruce and Loki they were both on opposite sides of the dance floor (although the club was quite small so they could still see each other if they had cared to look) and doing their own thing, trapped in a trance of the excitement that the music created. An air tight bubble that separated the dancers from the less active drinkers.

Contrary to the norm, Bruce was actually the one out of the two of them who had found a dancing partner. Well, she more found Bruce. They danced around and with each other Playfully to the soft British accent's that escaped the giant speakers. She looked near around the same age as Bruce and her long but full red Auburn hair bounced behind her as she danced with Bruce.

Loki stopped and looked round at his friends, blissfully out of breathe.

'Because you friends. They look and you look -er' The young voices sung and vibrated round the Club.

He saw Bruce enjoying himself with the red head and decided this can't happen. He had never much liked Bruce but one thing he did like was how he was quite often depressed and coy but here he was dancing confidently with a gorgeous girl. Loki knew Bruce's weak spot. Something that he knew not even Bruce could understand. He often ignored them but they both knew the feelings were still there.

Loki acquired his smug smirk and made his way over to a certain playboy millionaire.

"hey Tony" Loki yelled, although the music muffled it down to a whisper.

"THANKS!" Tony shouted back, confusing Loki. But the god soon got over it and decided to ignore what ever he had apparently complemented Tony on. They were already dancing by each other but then began to dance with each other. Loki had started it but done so subtly as not arise suspicion.

It had switched from one direction to the heavy beats of Example, Tony was being to wonder if it was a British themed night. The pair of them had been dancing for several songs and was beginning to really enjoy them selves. Laughing and joking. Tony put hi hand up, and Loki took as the Iron man twirled him round. They had managed to attract Bruce's attention with their flirtatiously innocent dancing and Loki high Pitched and...unique giggle.

Bruce had stopped with his own laughter as he had looked over and could feel his mood drop.

"What's the matter," Morgana the red head and stopped with him and asked with a caring smile across her freckled face. She went to turn round but Bruce caught her and began dancing again putting on a fake smile.

"sorry, I just got dizzy"

she giggled beautifully at him and called him funny as she ran her fingers through his chocolate stained curls. Although she had hardly said it before they began jumping round, hand in hand, warm on waist in a mock Waltz manor. She was fooled easily but Bruce's heart but still thumping with anger and breaking all at once. He sighed inwardly as he watched over her should and they laughed falsely when she looked up at him. A hollow chuckle that brought her glee.

Loki had seen him watching and decided it was time to step up the game and have a little fun.

"Loki-1 Bruce's heterosexuality-0" he whispered to himself and laid his head on Tony's shoulder as the along with their dancing the music had slowed down to Ed Sheeran.

The red head looked up at Bruce with something akin to bed room eyes and thanked him for being so kind as to dance with her.

"so, I was thinking, I could go back to mine for a little now. You wanna come?" She winked playfully.

"oh.." Bruce snapped wake as he had not been particularly listening.

"oh?" her smile dropped to almost a sneer.

" I'm sorry I didn't think that was what this is" he smiled nervously.

"what did you think it was?"

"..."

"well this is new" she looked hurt. But her statement confused Bruce who was trying not to look over and Loki who was now nibbling on Tony neck as they giggled playfully, dancing slowly. The whole club had slowed down as had the music.

It changed to Adele.

"Usually blokes let me fuck 'em before they chuck me to the curb. It was nice Bruce" she walked off and ignored his weak attempts as trying to stop her. He looked back over to Loki. Just then was when Loki decided to move. He stopped dancing and Tony stopped as well and frowned at the ice giant. Moving his hand though Tony's short hair he lent into a kiss and surprised Tony but there was not resistance. In fact Tony curved his arms round his waist and back pulling him in to deepen the kiss. They were lost inside each others bodies, mapping out every inch of their mouths.

As Bruce watched them explore each other on the dance floor he could feel his blood boil with furry but this was mellowed by an almost supernatural wash of deep sadness wash over him. His eyes filled with a salty water as he unclenched his fists. He got knocked almost over by some people dancing and then looked up at Loki evil grin.

"get out the fucking way"

"cunt" came a few dancers.

He ran off to exit the club. He tried to keep his face dry and not run out of the building, not to attract attention.

When he reached outside, he just collapsed in an alley way. Shaking, he make no sound as he tried to refrain from tears.

Mean while in the club, Tony and Loki was still kissing. This was until Tony was grabbed from behind and throw across the dance floor. The godly blonde stomped after him. He picked him up by the scruff of his neck and punched in the face, breaking his nose with the force.

"Don't. Touch. m**y**. BROTHER!" Thor yelled at him throw gritted teeth before dropping back down onto the floor heavily.

Loki felt satisfied with his mission.


	6. Chapter 6 the conclusion

**Never again!**

Loki stood from afar, but close enough to watch. He had his arms folded on his chest and an egger smile softly spread across his lips as he watched Tony wobble back up onto his feet.

"whoa!" Tony all but laughed as he found his footing and wrinkled his broken nose painfully. "calm down Barbie. It was just a kiss."

"you dare to insult me, mortal." Thor was evidently still very annoyed at there display."I am your GOD!"

Loki chuckled to himself slightly at that last statement.

Tony was now face to face with the alien.

"oh shut up you over grown protein shake" Tony snapped.

Thor had hardly given him time to finish the sentence before he had picked him up and thrown him against the wall, cracking the concrete. The whole club had gone silent by this point and people were standing around them watching in amazement, many even filming with their phones. The bar staff on the other hand were not as happy about the change events.

"call the police or something" one yelled at another who had the phone in his hand.

"the army's more likely bro" said a third.

"i think superman more fucking likely man but he doesn't exist!" said the original

"or dose he...?" teased the third.

"no he bloody doesn't! What should we do?"

By this point Steve had stepped in and was trying to help Tony not die but he wasn't much help as they both rely heavily on their suits and gadgets. Although Steven wasn't getting hurt as much. Whether that was because he could dodge the blows better or Thor was more hell bend on getting Tony, we'll never know.

Meanwhile Bruce had re-entered the club. He had spoke with Natasha on the phone briefly and she had given him advice as to what to do. He had just wanted to go home and ignore Tony for the next couple of days. She had , on the other hand, heavily suggested that he stop being such a whinny bitch and go and rip that arse hole a new one. Her words nots his. And she was talking about Loki, of course.

"its time to tell that arrogant git that you like him" she had said, talking about Tony this time. Bruce had been unsure about this at first. Yeah sure, he had no problem at getting angry at Loki, that was kinda his thing, getting angry but not confronting Tony. That was definitely not his thing.

"oh come on Bruce, your been longing over him for long enough! Be a good girl and tell him. And if he doesn't want to know then you can come live with me. But while your there make sure you hit that bitchy smurf for me honey."

Bruce wasn't sure how but somehow Natasha had convinced him. Why should he be sulky in his room while their our having the time of their life's. They should know how he felt. He had been ranting to himself on the way in and realised a deep hatred that he always felt for Loki. He was a murderer, and a dick head.

Yes, he was a little taken back by the fighting that was going on with Tony and Steve tag teaming Thor who was obviously winning but the other two had managed to do enough to allow people to call it a fight.

But he took little care in watching as he noticed Loki not too far away. As he walked past a deserted table, he found a plastic cocktail stick in a half full drink. As he walked slowly over he eat the pineapple off of it, although he regretted it afterwards because whatever the fruit had been sitting in was very strong and the fruit had socked a lot of it up. As he winced briefly, shaking his head, he took the stick firmly in his grasp. Bruce bite his checks as he walked and hesitated before tapping Loki on the back lightly. Loki looked round curiously and then smiled as he saw Bruce standing by him with one hand loosely behind his back. Bruce was wearing an innocent, hurt expression but still showing an obvious detest for him.

Bruce couldn't hold back his excitement much longer and widened a smile. This made the blue man frown, he opened his mouth to speak when the arm from behind Bruce's back escaped and lunged for Loki's eyes. Digging the cocktail stick deep and pushing the end with his thumb. He took Loki's shoulder to steady him. Loki screamed in pain. Everyone's attention in the room had shifted the Bruce and Loki. Everyone shocked by the horrific outburst. Blood pooled out of the rim and corner of his eye where the stick had been pushed almost behind and into the socket. It had scratched the edge of he eyeball popping it out of it's socket slightly.

Loki gritted his teeth and breathed heavily as he looked into Bruce's gleeful eyes once he had managed to stop screaming that is.

"the fuck you doing, psycho" he spat disjointedly. It didn't phase Bruce who smiled back;

"what you fucking do to me" he narrowed his eyes and let go, pulling the stick out and chucking it across the floor. Bruce smiled down at Loki as he yelled again, trying not to as he did. He breathed through his teeth like bull getting ready to run. Bruce's anger was starting to wear down and he was starting realise what he had actually done. His smile dropped slightly. This wasn't hulk, it was Bruce, all Bruce. No matter how much it wanted to deny it. This is what Tony was doing to him. Driving him to this and in that moment he made a decision.

"Tony!"he yelled across the club

"..yeah?"

"I'm moving out" this had taken Tony a little by surprise but not as much as when Loki gets up and head butts Bruce, knocking to the ground and out. The ice giant stood up tall blood poring out of his eye. He look round and pushed his eye back into its socket as the scratch began to heal itself. It make a wet popping sound as he did so. He looked around, embarrassed with his own weakness and stormed out of the club lost for what else to do.

Okay so last chapter guys XD hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think! And anything about my writing in general please, I am looking to improve so that would be a great help and please check out my other stories.


End file.
